Run run as fast as you can, i'll catch you
by Aqua-Shadows-Love
Summary: She would run from town to town, trying to escape him. When she is found by the Dragon Knight trio, will she continue to run? Or escape her pain in the arms of a cerain Black Dragon Officer? TethiusOC


Hiya! this is my first story so please dont be too harsh, but i belive its pretty good. the pairing is Tetheus and my own character Lily. I dont own the characters (exept Lily i do own her (or in other words, she's based off of me!)) i hope you like it, happy reading! I apolagize if Tetheus is a little OOC...(after reading it over a few times i noticed he wasnt quite himself)

Aqua-please enjoy the following story!

Rune- Aqua... tell them about the diclaimer...

Aqua- Crap! okay: I don't own Dragon Knights they belong to Mineko Okhami Praise her! if i owned DK well... there would be a LOT more pairings...anyway...

Aqua- Oh! by the way: for those who pay attention to these here is your warning: There is a spoiler at the end. It's just a little thing but it's there. If you want to skip it you can after the "-7 Years later-" Thing it's in the seccond paragraph if i remember correctly. -checks- Yesh it is. Please don't say i didn't warn you. You can skip it if you want and not miss much, but don't say i didn't warn you!

Tetheus-Please ignore her... and... Enjoy the story...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rath!!!! I found a survivor! Come help me get this girl to a safer area!" Rune calles into the forest, hoping for a reply from his comrades.

here had been a masacre around the front of the forest and the three dragon knights had been assigned to help look for survivors allong with the few spare Dragon Fighters that weren't already busy. Rune had decided to take the inner part of the forest and four fighters, Rath taking the middle section with three fighters, and Thatz taking the outter part and the remaining five. They hadent gotten far into the forest when Rune came accros the only surviving person, though they wouldn't realize that for another many hours and a long night searching. There weren't many women to beguin with and it supprised Rune greatly to see that the one survivor was a girl.

The girl had strait black hair that looked like it would fall beutifully to her waist. She had a bit larger than average breasts and a small waist covered by a black tank-top and a black leather trench coat. Her legs were fit and looked as if she had always been a runner, they were covered by a short half skirt, a pair of shorts under them. She had pale skin and looked to ba a rather tall person. Her face was only marred by the few scraped that looked to be from branches as is she had been running through a forest rather quickly.

Rune presses a hand to the girl's neck to check her status to find that she was mearly asleep. There are wounds all over her back, some scars that trail under her black clothing and a few that had cut through her shirt, and they seem to finaly be healing. Rune sighes and pulls his jacket off so he could better reach the bandages in his pocket. He had a few bandages in his pockets, but the distance between the more serious wounds like the obvious sword slashes on her shoulders and her lower back told Rune he needed more.

"Hey Rune. Is this the girl?" Rath runs up next to Rune, startling the Water Knight.

Rune looks up at Rath, not even hearing the Fire Dragon Knight come up to him untill he had spoken. Rune nods to his comanion and helps Rath pick up the girl, watching as Rath took the girl away once they stood. Rune wishes the two of them good luck and continues his search of survivors once the two were out of sight.

-two days later-

The Dragon Palace had been good about taking care of the only survivor, though why they weren't just letting another village take care of her they didn't know. Tetheus, being the security officer, insisted that something was wrong. She had been the only survivor with minimal wounds baced on the wounds on the corpses of the rest of the village. Even the top swordsmen had fallen to the raid and she didn't seem like she was in the group of top fighters. Insisting that someone was after her the Black Dragon Officer convinces Lord Lykouleon to let her stay and have Rune heal her.

"Rune, are you sure she's still alive?" Thatz asks Rune as the two stand outside Rune's bedroom, chatting about the female survivor inside of Rune's bedroom.

"I'm positive. She is still breathing and most of her wounds are healing, although the two deeper ones were probably made with magic as my healing wont close them... Oh, here comes Tetheus." Rune smiles to Tetheus, the one who had sugested she stay in the first place.

Tetheus nods to Rune politely and walks past them without a word, continuing on his path to who knows where. Thatz sighs and watches as Tetheus walks through one of the archways into the garden. Thatz had alwas thought Tetheus was a little weird, because he was always so quiet, but he could at least ask how the one girl he insisted stay her was doing. Rune shakes his head and turns to the dor, opening it slightly to check on how she was doing. The girl had been asleep since they had brought her here, and so Rune was sharing a room with Thatz until Cernozura could find a room for her. As Rune looks inside the room he gasps; She was gone!

Rune looks around the whole room for any sign of her but doensn't notice that the girl had taken her posessions from the end of the bed. The black trench coat that he had taken off so he could heal her and the black knee-high boots the girl had been wearing before they bandaged her wounds were missing. He also didnt notice a dark, and obviously female, figure soflty closing the door to the patio that leads to the garden.

The girl lets out a releived sigh as she wanders through the garden. She steps out into the sun and lets out a contented sigh. The warm sun caresses her skin as she places the coat over her shoulders. Her whole toso is wrapped in white badages that were starting to turn a bit red due to her moving and her wounds not closing. As the girl becomes lost in her thoughts of finaly being out of the bed and room, she fails to notice the figure comming behind her. She gasps as a hand is placed on her shoulder and she whirls around, already in a fighting position.

"I don't mean to harm you." The man says, his voice dark and a little cold but convinving all the same.

The girl stares at the man, bewilderment swimming in her eyes. The man has dark brown, almost black, eyes that seem to be boaring right into her and a face that, though the features weren't nesicarily any more sharp than others the aura around him seems harsh. She looks him over and lets her guard rest ever so slightly, a least, she returns to just standing in front of the man, the guarded look in her eyes never faulteing, as if she was protecting something.

The two stare at each other untill, with no warning, a huge gust of wind blows accross the two and steals a blood red ribbon out of the girls pocket. She gasps and chasses after the ribbon, not wanting it to get out of her sight. The man chuckles under his breath as he watches the girl chase the ribbon, not really knowing why it was so important.

The girl runs around the area, past flowers and trees and other vegitation being led by the wind as if it had a life and will of its own. Without looking where her feet and wind were taking her she leaps into the air and steals the ribbon back from the theiving wind, only to have the lake capture her in a wet cage. About ten secconds pass and her head pops out from the water, a light pink color painted on her cheeks. Her black hair clings to her shoulders and face as she rises from the water.

The man walks over and lends her an hand out of the water. She watches him a moment, finds him of no threat, and takes the outstreached hand. At that exact momnet the two grasp each others hand another man with red hair runs onto the scene and yells a name; 'Tetheus' she belives it to be. She gasps and pulls away in shock. With 'Tetheus's' had still gripped around hers they fall, draging the man into the water.

She had been so supprisd from falling in and the sout from the red-head that she forgot that she requires air to breath and starts to panic. A hand circles her wrist, pulls her from the water and onto the sun warmed grass. She turns her head to the side and coughs, letting the water that had made its way past her lips drain out. The black haired man hovers over her, ligthly coughing himself, and drips water onto her forehead.

"Tetheus! what are you doing?!" The same voice that had shouted at the two asks with a suprised and scolding tone.

"This girl accidently pulled me in the water when you shouted." Tetheus, replies as he looks up from the girl.

"-And who is she?" The same man asks.

"Probably the girl that Rath brought back a few days ago..." Teatheus sighs, standing from the girl and turning his attention to his friend.

"Ruwalk! have you seen-" Another man calls out to the two men.

The girl sits up when Tetheus stapes away and brushes the hair that was stuck to her face. Rune runs over to the girl and places a hand on her shoulder. She gasps and looks behind her to see Rune standing there with a worried expression on his face and in his eyes.

"Miss, why did you run off? Oh nevermind, I need to replace those bandages; they're all dirty again." Rune helps her up and she instantly takes a large jump away from the group.

Her nerves and mind are on over-load and her heart is racing from all of this. She had never been one for crowds and she was awfly shy around people she doesn't know and to see a group of people she doesn't know claiming to want to help he just sends her over the edge. She gasps as something pokes her in the back and she whips around. Turnes out it had just been a branch, but her nerves are so out of wack she would have thought it to be a demon and destroyed the plant.

"Plase miss, calm down, we mean you no harm. We just want to get your wounds fixed up. Please dont run away." Rune asks softly to the terrified girl as he takes a few steps foreward.

To most, her fear is missplaced, but based on the sights this one single girl had seen, its a miracle she hadent run away yet! The girl had been in the center of the masacre that nearly stole her life, she had also been a trapped soul in Nadils castle, the point of most of the tourture that happened in those horrid cells, Nadil caliming her scrams to be music to his purely demonic ears. she had witnessed and assisted in the murdur of her family,(though being a child she did not realize this untill it was done) and to top it all off, every person she met either tried to rape her, toruture her, or simply ran away freom the mere sight of her.

"No... You should have let me Die!!!!" the first words spoken from this girl since the killing.

Tears fall freely from her eyes as she runs away from the group. Her body shakes with memories unfit for a lady of her age and the sobs of pain much too great to be forgotten. Thinking it to be safe she stops and sits against the gate around to castle between a tree and an iron post, un-knowingly sitting herself right beneath Rath, the very same Rath who had saved her from the prolonged and painfull death.

"You must have truly terrible memmories to stand up to Rune and tell him to let you die."A dark voice calls from the darkness above her, hearing her shout from his spot on the tree and seeing it play out, though they all looked small.

Her body jumps as she looks up to see who it was that had spoken to her. The man had black hair with a white tuff off white hair in the front right above his right eye. With his dark outfit he looks mysterious and dark sitting in the shadows from the tree's leaves. He lets a ghost of a smile cross his lips as he hops down. The girl scoots away from Rath, still terrified of anyone she doesn't know.

"hey, we wont hurt you, promise." Rath smiles.

"I just want to leave before I hurt anyone else." The girl mutters, looking down at the ground and away from Rath.

"Hurt us? I don't think you can do too much damage to us. But you never know... What's your name by the way?" Rath asks.

She pauses unsure if she should be revelaing this information. Seeing no reason not to she sighs. "Lily..." she answers softly.

"Lily eh? Cute name." Rath compliments, drawing Lily's attention up to Rath's face. "Here, lets go get those dirty bandages off of you and then you can maybe let us try and help you?" Rath lends a hand out to the blushing Lily.

Lily takes the hand hesitantly and Rath pulls her up. Rath glances over to the group and waves to tell them he has her before glancing back at Lily and walking away. She follows Rath obediantly as he leads her back to Rune, Tetheus, and Ruwalk. Rune smiles at Rath as he leads Lily over towards a annoyed Tethius, he haden't meant for this girl to cause so much trouble when he insisted she stay. Tethius watches Lily as Rune, Rath, and Ruwalk talk about what Lily had told Rath.

Tetheus walks closer to Lily and places a hand on her shoulder, trying to get her attention. she flinches under the Black Dragon Oficcers touch but does nothing to remove his hand. Tetheus pulls her further from the group and has her sit with him under a lilac tree. Before she knew it Tetheus had started asking her questions of herself and her cause for her previous actions. What supprised her the most was that she was answering all of them truthfully.

"Lily? Will you go with Rune and not try to run off. We want to make sure your wounds heal properly." Tethius asks Lily at the end of their conversation and as the other tree wave at Tetheus to bring Lily over (Lily, having her back to them, not seeing this).

"I'll guess..." Lily replies half-heartedly, just wanting to run away and take care of her wounds on her own.

Tethius stands, then offers his hand to Lily to help her up. She takes the hand and allows him to help her up. She then follows Tethius back to the small gathering of people and watches as Tetheus speaks to Rune, both under their breath so only Rath and Ruwalk could hear if they try. Rune nods then offers a hand to Lily. Lily waits a moment, before taking the outstreached hand, silently saying that she will go with him, if only because Tetheus asked her to.

Rune smiles and leads her back to his room. The room is circular with a big circle bed against the western wall. two doors were in front of her and she assumes they lead to the hall and to a bathroom. Two dressers and a desk sit accross from the bed, a long sword propped up against one of the dressers. Rune then pulls off the dirty bandages, blushing bright red while dong so. Rune had stated he would be more comfortable with Cesia wraping her bandages, but Lily had no intrest in meeting more people and told him she would do it herself, although admiting she really didn't know how to, leaving Rune with no choice but to do it himself. So Rune sighs and unwraps her bandages with little protest. Rune had just started wraping the new ones around her chest, with a little help from Lily, when Thatz walked in.

"Rune? Shouldnt Cesia or Cernozura be doing that?" Tathz asks, still standing in the door frame as he watches Rune finish wraping bandages around Lily's now healing wounds.

"She wouldn't let me call Cesia in... She said she had never eally wraped her own bandages before and it would have to be done properly for it to really have any effect on her wounds..." Rune looks away once the bandaged had been secured in.

"Ahh... Well, I'm Thatz by the way, whats your name?" Thatz smiles at Lily, giving her a little wave as she pulls her trench-coat back over her shoulders.

"Ahh... Umm... Lily..." Lily looks away from Thatz.

"Huh? Lily? Oh, cute name. Well, I'm going to get some food, care to join me?" Thatz asks Lily and Rune.

"I'll bring some food back in if you dont want to come with us, Lily." Rune Looks ot Lily as he stands and walks over to Thatz.

"Ahh, I'm not hungry." Lily smiles weakly.

"Okay..." Rune replies hesitantly, not fully beliving her. "We'll be gone just a few minuets okay?" Rune states before he follows Thatz out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Lily nods in reply and waits as the two walk away and she hears their footsteps fade away. Lily waits a moment before slipping out from under the soft blanket Rune had her sit under to keep her warm and walks over to the dresser. On top was a small note pad and a pen, exactly what she had been looking for.

_'Perfect.' _Lily thinks to herself, glad she doesn't have to go through Rune's drawers. She picks up the pen and hesitates a moment before writing a farewell note.

_I thank you for your help and I'm truly sorry if i was a burden at all. im not planning on returning and i know the only way to thank you is to leave before something terrible happens. please just belive me when i say it's better if you forgot you ever met me. again, Thank-you so much for your help._

_oh, and please dont try to come after me. good bye._

_Lily._

_P.S. tell Tetheus he would look really cute if he smiled once in a while._

Lily reads the note twice over before setting it back down on the dresser. She takes one last look at the note before she slips her boots onto her feet and ties them securely. she ties them quickly and looks around the room once more.

"farewell everyone." She whispers before returning to the garden.

Under the lilac tree she and Tetheus had talked under she burries her blood red ribbon, the same one she had tried so hard to get back from the wind earlier that day. It was a sign she called this place somewhat a home. She had heared once form her mother that it was a family tradition to place it under your home once you got married to proove that you loved this ground wth all your heart and soul. That wasn't as true now as it could have been, but it worked for her. Once she was sure she was ready to go, she runs out of the palace, slipping through two bent iron rods in the fence surounding the palace. Now free of the dragon palace she runs towards the large forest nearby. Inside the forest was a huge waterfall that everyone strayed away from. The waterfall was feared by everyone because it was a known killer of reckless children. The worst thing about it was the huge jagged rocks around the bottom, and at the speed of falling down the waterfall at them, not even a demon like Nadil would come out without a loss of something.

Lily runs into the forest and past all the trees, not caring who saw her, even though no one was there becuase of the limbs of corpses still littering the area from the massacre not three days ago. She finaly makes it to the waterfall and looks at it. Lily takes a deep breath before walking out to one of the closest rocks to the edge. She takes another deep breath and stands on the one rock that stood on the edge of the waterfall. Lily dared not look down, for fear of loosing her nerve, so she closes her eyes and walks out to the very edge of that rock.

"Lily!" A familiar voice calls out to her, pulling her from her mind.

Her eyes shoot open and she looks to her left, back the way she had come... Someone had followed her. Tethius stands at the edge of the river and was on his way over towards Lily, taking the first few steps into the cold water. His usualy calm face broke and exposed a worried expression. His eyes betray a panic that runs through his whole body, though why he was so worried about her he couldn't say. Tetheus was fighing with all his will not to run over and tackle her to the ground, knowing that would just send both of them over the edge.

"Tetheus. Oh Tetheus, please let me go." Lily pleads, just wanting to jump and get it over with.

"No. come here, please." Tetheus exteded his hand to her.

Lily looks at the hand and let a few tears fall from her eyes. Tehteus walks a little closer and waits for Lily to react. Tetheus knew that if she did jump, he would probably jump right after her, why, he couldnt tell you. Lily glances back down the waterfall before she closes her eyes and runs over to Tetheus. To Tetheus's suprise he isn't too fazed by this, but more, comforted. She hugs his torso and clings to him as if her life depended on it, and in some ways it did. Tetheus stands there a moment in supprise then returns the hug, figuring she could use as much comfort and as little rejection as possible.

"Lily, dont do that. please?" Tetheus whispers into her ear.

"Only as long as you promise I'll never be alone." Lily pleas, desperate for a home.

Tetheus hesitates a moment before replying. "okay." he nods to emphasize his agreement.

Tetheus leads Lily through the river and over to a rather large tree. Tetheus sits down, bringing Lily down with him and into his lap. Lily sits facing Tetheus with her head burried in his torso, her knees are scrunched up in front of her and she sat on Tetheus's legs. He rubs her back softly as she cries onto his shirt. Before long, Lily falls asleep in Tetheus's arms, her tears still falling, although they seem to be stopping, after she falls asleep. Tetheus softly brushes the now drying river of tears that stain her cheeks as he watches her sleep. Tetheus continues to rub her back as he watches her sleep, glad that most of the panic was over.

"Tetheus!" Rune's voice calls into the forest, reaching the two as a soft yell.

Rune, Rath, Ruwalk, and Thatz run over to Tetheus and stop to stare at the two. Tetheus has his arms wrapped protectively around Lily's shoulders as he rubs her back comfortingly. Lily has her face burried in Tetheus's chest, her breathing, interupted only by soft hiccups, being comforted by Tetheus's soft even breathing. Tetheus runs one hand through her long hair causing Lily to relax her body. All the four men could do was stare at the two people sitting in front of them.

"Tet...hiu...s..." Lily whispers in her sleep, breaking the silence.

"What happened?" Tahtz asks Tetheus, seeing that Tetheus and Lily's fees were both wet.

"I found her out here. She ran out and burried a ribbon in the garden then ran off. I followed her here and she was going to jump off. When I told her to come with me she ran at me and broke down. She just recently fell asleep." Tetheus explains in a quieter voice than usual so as to not wake up the sleeping girl.

Lily stirs in her sleep and cuddles up closer to Tetheus. Rath walks over to the two and kneels down next to her. Rath lets a ghost of a smile sweep over his face as he sweeps a few strands of hair out of her face. Lily's black hair falls over her shoulders and Tetheus's hands like a black silk blanket. Lily stirs at the sudden change of Light and position and her eyes blink open.

"Lily?" Rath asks, unsure if she was really awake or just half-awake.

Lily gasps and sits up quickly, pushing off of Tetheus's chest. Her hair flies behind her as she looks around the area, unsure of what was going on. The Dragon knights look at her oddly and Ruwalk leans against a tree watching Lily carefully. Tetheus wraps his hands around her waist once more and pulls her into his lap. She gasps when Tetheus rests his head on her head and closes his eyes.

"Lily, why are you running away from us?" Rune asks, the first to ask one of the many questions running through everyones head.

"My presance in your life could get you killed. I dont want any more lives to be taken on my account." Lily confesses, speaking into Tetheus's body as she wrings her hands in her own coat.

"We aren't like the people you met before, we can take care of ourselves. And we can take care of you if you'll let us." Thatz grins, proud to be strong enough to protect people.

"Can you kill Nadil?" Lily asks, a simple question that struck fear into everyone who hears it.

"Nadil? Well, no. But why does that have to do with any-" Rune starts, confused at the question.

"Lily... Are you being chassed by Nadil?" Rath asks, understanding perfectly.

"I... I was. I'm no longer sure if he seeks my screams or not..." Lily looks to the ground, emberrased at what she had been through.

"Your screams? What does that mean?" Rath asks.

"When I had been captured by Nadil he used to tourture me specifcaly to make me scream. When I had the chance to escape I took it... That was about four- no, five years ago. I knew he was chasing me up untill a couple years ago. now I'm not sure." Lily answers, shaking her head.

Rath stares at Lily with a pity that would insult most people. Rune is trying to erase mental immages and Thatz is staring to pale. Ruwalk stands from the tree he was leaning against and grows more alert. Tetheus tightens his grip and moves his head to her shoulder.

"Is that why you wrote that in your note?" Rune asks, remembering seeing the note on his dresser.

"Yes. Nadil would chase after me and kill every village I visited, every person I met. Of course that was after the village had their way with me... I was affraid he would kill you too. I couldnt let that happen... not after all you did yo take care of me... I shouldnt even be here." Lily feels tears spill from her eyes.

"Don't say that. Let's return to the Dragon Palace and talk of this later." Tetheus offers.

Lily nods and closes her eyes as she blocks the image of Nadil from her mind. She relaxes into Tetheus's arms as he picks her up, holding her close and a bit protectively. The six of them walk back to Dragon Palace in peace and once they arrived the weren't supprised to find Lily cuddled up to Tetheus's body, asleep.

"Lily can stay with me." Tetheus says as he walks past the group towards his own room, ignoring everyone's stares.

Lily awakes to a soft breathing and a steady heart beat in her ears. Her eyes flutter open as she sits up slowly, still groggy from the long sleep. Lily look at her body and notices the only thing missing were her boots, which had been tossed haphazardly onto the ground late last night when Tetheus went to sleep. Tetheus stirs next to her and wakes quietly, not disturbing the thoughts of the woman in his bed. He looks at her shoulder and hovers a hand over it, gladly noticing she hadn't noticed his hand nor that he was even awake. She was too busy tring to figure ot what she had done last night to notice much of anything. Before she realized it Tetheus had twisted her over to face him, making their faces become only inches apart. In the heat of the moment Lily closes that distance and places a soft kiss on Tetheus's lips. Tetheus, a little supprised at the sudden contact, neither turnes away from the kiss or breaks away from the girl, yet he did not return her kiss imediatly.

"Tetheus, Tetheus! wake up!" Ruwalk bangs on the door, sounding like there was some sort of problem. Against better judgement Tetheus ignores the Yellow Dragon Officer and returns the kiss "I'm coming in!" Ruwalk calls, the problem obviously of much importance.

Tetheus glares at the door but does nothing about it, only returns the sweet kiss. He angles his head slightly and slides on hand behind her neck to brace her as he leans her back. Ignoring the tell-tale click of the bedroom door opening the two continue the kiss, the moment running away with their sense of what they should be doing; pulling away and wondering what had come over them. Ruwalk opens the door angerly and stops instantly when he sees the sight of Tetheus with his hands holding Lily up as they kiss. Ruwalk blushes noticing the firm and pasionate contact of the two's lips, taking and almost involentary step back. Through seeing his fellow officer in a lop-lock with sime girl he barely knew made him forget all about the problem he had been sent to talk to Tetheus about.

"Ahh... Oops..." Ruwalks mutters before running out, forgetting to close the door behind him.

Tetheus finaly pulls away from Lily and he smiles at her. Lily smiles back and rests her head on the bed, Tetheus's had still behind her neck. Tetheus lets out a sigh and pulls her up with him into a more comfortable possition for the both of them. Lily has her legs off to the side and her torso is twisted to she is facing the Black Dragon Officer and Tetheus sat criss-cross on his bed, Lily sitting on top of him. Lily wraps her arms around Tetheus's back and closed her eyes as she runs her hands through his hair. With the moment still wraped around their minds their hands work with a mind of their own, roaming the bodies of the other.

'_What the hell am I doing...? I barely know the girl...' _Tetheus scolds himself as he growls deeply and quietly as Lily nipping at his collar. '_What the hell... It can't hurt to see where this goes can it?' _Tetheus shurgs and lays a kiss on the top of Lily's ear.

Lily nuzzles her forehead into his neck and relaxes into Tetheus's body. Tetheus helps her sit up again and then glances to the door for a moment. Rune, Rath, and Thatz stood in the doorway, staring in awe at Lily and Tetheus. From what they knew of the Black Officer they would have never expected to see his making out with some girl hey barely knew.

"Do you want something?" Tetheus asks the trio, placing a hand behind his back on the bed to prop himself up as he stares at the Dragon Knights.

"Ah, Ruwalk said something about never walking into your room again and we came to investigate-" Thatz starts, albeit a bit hesitant and nervous.

"-And we just... kinda," Rath helps. " sorry." Rath finishes.

Lily sighs and pushes off of Tetheus to sit next to him versus on him. "That's all right..." Lily smiles to the trio.

The trio smiles nervously before walking away rather quickly. Lily giggles and turns her attention to Tetheus. Tetheus returns the smile with a sigh and pulls her a little closer to rests his forehead on hers. Tetheus wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her back onto his lap. Lily rests her back on Tetheus and rests her head against his shoulder, gazing up at the ceiling. Silently she thinks of what she had just done, the moment returning her conscious, and a thought strikes her. Two actually: '_I really like him... but does he like me?'_

"Tetheus..." Lily starts, not looking at him, afraid she would loose herself. "Do you... Do you really think you could love me? I don't... I don't want to be some one night stand..." Lily asks, truly wishing to know.

Tetheus glances over at the girl resting on him. He shifts a little to get a better look at her eyes as if to search for some reaon for her sudden question. Finding nothing to answer that question he sighs and follows her gaze up to the ceiling. _'Does she think I would just make out with someone i didn't have feelings for?' _Tetheus asks himelf.

"yes, I think I can Lily..." Tetheus vows, placing a soft kiss on Lily's temple.

**7 years later**

Tetheus watches happily as Lily runs around the garden. She is chasing their daughter, Sarah, around the garden, as their laughter echos off the Palace walls. Sarah is turning four next week and Lily was more than exited. Sarah looks like Lily, long black hair and beutifull red eyes. Sarah's eyes took on a shape somewhere in between Lily and Tetheus's eyes, a wide yet slender shape and from her hight right now they belived she would be as tall as her mother, maybe as tall as her father.

Tetheus sits next to Ruwalk and Lord Lykolyon and watches the Dragon Knights and Tetheu's family enjoy the sun. The three Dragon clan members hadn't changed much in the seven years and were still as they were when they met the sad girl. The Trio of Dragon Knights hadnt changed much either, though they had changed positions; Rune was now the White Dragon Officer while Gil took over for Rath as the Fire Dragon Knight. Through their battle with Nadil Rath had come back and now just lives as a member of the dragon clan. Rune, Rath, Gil, and Thatz had been chasing the two girls eirlier but had settled with playing around the garden.

"Sarah! You're gonna lose me! Don't run so fast!" Lily teases her daughter laughing as she does so.

Sarah slows to look back at her mother and lets out a happy yell when she is swept up into a hug by Lily. Tetheus chuckles lightly as he watched his wife and daughter play in the garden happily. It had taken a while and Sarah was a big help but slowly Lily had become a cheerful person. Though she had her bad days (and really, who doesn't?) she was much more plesant to be around albeit playful and sarcastic at times.

Tetheus and Lily had gotten married just a year after they met. The wedding was held in the dinning hall of the Palace. Lily wore a beutifull ice blue dress that fell down to her feet and was a long-sleeved gown. The sleeves fell down to her wrists and were tied at her middle finger, making it look like a blue slave-bracelet. Tetheus wore nothing special, just a black tux that made him amazingly handsome. Lykouleon was the best man and Tintlet, Kitchel, Cernozura, and Cesia were the bridesmaids. Lily gave Tetheus a silver band with a black line down the middle of the ring, Lily recived a tourmaline stone set on a black band.

Lily looks over to Tetheus and smiles sweetly. Tetheus returns the smile and stands to join his family. The thing that had changed about Tetheus was that he wasn't as quiet and he was almost always seen with Sarah or Lily. Sarah squirms out of lily's grasp and runs over to her father. He picks her up and returns Sarah to Lily, the three of them grinning and panting a little from the constant running.

"It's such a nice day. It's so wonderfull to be here with all the people I love." Lily smiles as she leans her head to rest on Tetheus's shoulder.

"yes, it is a beutifull day. But this day is nothing compared to waking to your beauty every morning." Tetheus coos, wraping his hands around Lily's small waist.

"Aww. I love you too Tetheus." Lily places a quick kiss on his lips, happy to finaly have someone to love.

**The End**

I hope you liked it! Please tell me if you have any way i could fix it... Or if you would just send me a reviw just for the hell of it that would make my day Any reveiws for me will make my day very nice. I hope you liked it -having it be re-writen for you guys i hope you do!- I worked hard on this and i hope it shows.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
